Aircraft typically include landing gear for supporting the aircraft above a ground surface and for allowing the aircraft to move relative to the ground surface while remaining supported by the ground surface. The landing gear may include one or more wheel assemblies. The wheel assemblies may be split wheel assemblies, for example, and may have an inboard wheel portion and an outboard wheel portion. Conventional mounting configurations for torque bars, to which rotors of the brake assembly may be coupled, have various shortcomings. For example, environmental contaminants, such as water, debris, chemical compounds, etc., may move through torque bar mounting slots, and the ingress of such contaminants often detrimentally facilitates corrosion of the wheel assembly. This corrosion and other damage may occur at the joining interface between corresponding wheel portions of a split wheel assembly, which can lead to a high scrap rate and/or high repair costs.